


(i thought) i lost you

by londoneyedgirl



Series: stories inspired by [5]
Category: The Vault Show
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, lame ending, the ending was so unsatisfying lmao byeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry remembers where he knows the voice, and Henry finds himself reaching for Eric again. Having someone he knows feels that much comforting that he’s launching himself at a stranger for a hug – but Eric’s not a stranger, is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i thought) i lost you

The fall is short and Henry is almost disappointed. He lands on a soft cushion, like a loveseat or a simple puff, except larger, much larger, and he lets out all the breath he thought he was holding. The darkness doesn’t bother him that much, not after being in it for so long. “Who is it?” A voice cuts his thoughts and he startles, suddenly glad it’s pitch black. The voice sounded familiar.

“It’s Henry. Who is it?” His heart is beating hard inside his ribcage, though he’s not sure whether it’s worry of excitement. A mixture of both, maybe.

“Henry?” He hears movement, and then a body is hitting his, arms wrapping around his torso on a strong hug, and Henry finds himself hugging the person – a man, he notices instantly – back. The hug doesn’t last long, three seconds tops, and soon the man is pulling away, but he keeps himself at arm length, one hand on Henry’s shoulder. “I’m Eric.”

And it clicks. Henry remembers where he knows the voice, and Henry finds himself reaching for Eric again. Having someone he knows feels that much comforting that he’s launching himself at a stranger for a hug – but Eric’s not a stranger, is he? They’ve never seen each other, but they’ve spoken more in a few days than Henry’s spoken to his friends in weeks, and it’s enough for him.

Eric hugs like he understands, as he probably does. His hands are large on Henry’s back, his arms steady, and Henry finds himself pulling away from the hug, but just a bit, enough that his chest touches Eric’s, and he realizes just how taller the other man is. Blindly, his hands wander from Eric’s shoulders to Eric’s face, fingers tracing the sharp jawline of Eric’s, the few days old beard rough on his fingertips, his lips, his nose, cheekbones, and he let his fingers run through Eric’s hair. The other man shudders under his touch and Henry knows, he just- _knows_. The relief that washes over him, because he can’t see Eric, can’t know for sure it’s Eric, but if it really is Eric-

Henry hopes he’s not reading Eric’s shudder wrong for only a split second before he’s pressing his lips against Eric’s. He can feel Eric gasp in surprise before answering the kiss, hands pulling Henry closer, attempting to defy the laws of physics. “I thought you were dead.” Henry mutters against Eric’s lips and air hits his lips when Eric sighs. “You fucker.”

Pressing his forehead to Henry’s, Eric cups the other man’s face tenderly. “I’m sorry. You were right, I’m sorry.” That’s all he says, thumb caressing Eric’s cheeks. He doesn’t explain how he survived, doesn’t say anything else, but Henry doesn’t mind.

Suddenly, the lights are turned on and Henry winces at it, seeing Eric do the same before squinting his eyes. As he looks at his surroundings, he realizes this – The Vault, the hype, the reality – was so much bigger than he thought, than he could ever imagine. But he turns to Eric, then, and lets himself look at the man who’s now beside him.

Damn, is he handsome.

Henry takes Eric’s hand in his and grins softly when Eric smiles at him.

Whatever it is, whatever that’s happening, they’re gonna survive. Together. 


End file.
